Frost the Hybrid
Salvation’s OC Appearance Frost has the form of an IceWing, with a slightly more LeafWing-like head. He has long legs and a long tail, large wings and a well muscled frame. He has serrated claws and ridgid scales. His mainscales are a very dark, almost black, green and his stomach is a very deep blue, a bit darker than his green mainscales. His wings are a light, icy blue and his horns are pure white. Frost has a couple of white scales by his frosty, dark blue eyes. Frost’s expression rests in a snarl or frown, and he holds himself in an alert and aggressive position, wings tense, ears flicking, claws flexing, tail lashing. His eyes are always full of rage, and his fangs are always gleaming. Personality A dragon of few words, but each one of them layered with menace. He is full of rage and hate, and believes no one is truly “good.” He is aggressive, prone to lash out, always the one to start a fight, and never back down from any. Gentle is not a word to describe him. He is impatient and snappy and does not care if anyone likes him or not. He is convinced the world is against him, so he makes himself not care. He contains his rage in an unhealthy way. Holding it all together until he finally explodes with anger. He does try not to act aggressively towards the gang, as they are the only dragons he does not want to kill, but he can only do so much. He would never intentionally hurt the gang, but he gets angry and... lashes out. He is hurting and hurt, deep down. He really wants to just give up and die, and the only thing keeping him alive is his drive for vengeance. He hates himself and the world and has lost all hope for everything. He is dark and brooding and likes to just be alone. History Frost was not always full of hate, his childhood was no walk in the park, however. His father, Elevation, left before he was born. Elevation cheated on Frost’s mother, Sycamore, with a female SeaWing. Sycamore was not the type of dragon to cry and give up. She decided that if Elevation didn’t want her, she didn‘t want him either. She raised Frost as her own, a wonderful mother- giving him love and attention, food and care. For five years everything was going well, until one day. Sycamore did not make it home. Frost didn’t know what to think- she wouldn’t just abandon him, right? Well, she didn’t he learned a week later that she was killed by a SeaWing guard, who was Elevation’s new mate’s brother, Tidepool. Tidepool. He claimed Sycamore was a wanted thief and killed her on the streets in broad daylight. No one did anything. Who were they to argue of a Tribe guard? When Frost heard about this, he became dark. Brooding. Vowing vengeance on the guard, his father and Elevation‘s mate. Another week later and Frost was living on the streets. He was approached by a HiveWing and a SeaWing who brutally attacked him. It was a hate crime against the hybrid. When Frost woke up, he was with the Seaside Gang. He decided to stay with them until he was a little older. Then he would get his revenge. Relationships Sycamore (Mother)- Sycamore was the only dragon Frost had and has ever loved. She was always there for him, and Frost did not take her death well. Her death was the main reason for his brooding personality, and he sometimes just stares at the sky, thinking about her. Elevation (Father)- Frost hates Elevation with a burning passion. How dare he hurt Sycamore like that? Frost wants to watch his father die in the slowest and most painful way ever. Sycamore doesn't need him, and Frost sure as heck doesn’t Tidepool (Guard)- Tidepool better watch out. Frost has vowed to find him and kill him. By talon. He wants to look into Tidepool’s eyes and see the life slowly drain out of them, letting Tidepool feel exactly as Frost’s mother had. Frost’s hate for Tidepool is the only reason he is alive. Thug (Gang Leader)- Frost doesn’t like him, but tolerated him as a “thanks” for saving his life. He would not be fazed if Thug does, but rather that not happen. Hydra (Gang’s Second)- He finds her interesting. Not enough to be a friend, because friendship is the last thing on Frost’s mind, but he doesn’t despise her as strongly as most dragons. Perhaps its the fact that she is willing to be whipped in public to prevent the gang from being punished, or the fact that she suffered through terrible parents as well, Frost does not know. Trench (Member)- Trench exasperates Frost. To him, she is way too happy and carefree. He doesn’t like her and always wishes she would just shut up, but he doesn’t want her dead either. It would be too weird with her gone. Sizzle (Member)- Frost would be fine if Sizzle died. He thinks Sizzle is obnoxious, annoying and just wants to rip his head off. He won’t, though, but that’s only because he owes the gang his life. That won’t stop him from hating Sizzle, though. Infestation (Member)- Frost doesn’t really care about Infestation. He’s not obnoxious, and Frost appreciates that, but Frost also finds him boring and too meek. He is okay with that, though. As long as Infestation is not annoying. Dusk (Member)- Frost is constantly annoyed by how helpless Dusk is, and thinks the only reason the gang keeps her around is because she's a good thief. He doesn’t understand the sibling bond most of the gang has with her. Shock (Member)- Frost does not understand Shock what so ever and is a bit unnerved by him. He is weird and crazy and Frost really wants to slap him sometimes. And he’s always grinning! What’s up with that? Frost hates it! Quotes “I hate myself, I hate you, and I hate the world!” ”I know a way I can get you to leave me alone- it involves your death.” “You know what isn’t annoying? A dead dragon.” “No one likes me, and I like no one.” Gallery 9A40591B-E4F6-4E2C-9CF6-E77B71A549FD.jpeg|Frost by moonmoon 24FCB570-9EA7-471E-8A2E-08289496A5F3.jpeg|Frost by Droplet 3EFEA112-AE84-4728-B1B5-02ACAA73734D.png|Frost by Sunset Frostuncoloredhead.jpg|Sketch by ModernTsunami Frostcoloredfullbody.jpg|By ModernTsunami Category:IceWings Category:LeafWings Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males